Fort Knox
Jerry I pulled out my laptop from my back pack. I was waiting for further instructions from the Janus leadership. I had gotten into Kentucky the night before and had a creeping feeling where the clue was but he didn't know for sure. There were two new messages- one from Charles and another from the Janus leadership. I checked the Janus message- .._. ___ ._. _ _._ _. ___ _.._ My suspicions were confirmed... Fort Knox. I snuck up behind a security guard. A twig snapped under my weight. The guard twirled around. “What the...” the guard said. I reached down and grabbed a moist log. I hit the guard upside the head with log. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious. I threw a grappling hook over the barbed wire fence. The hook caught onto the old bunker's roof. I ran up the fence and jumped over the spiky coil. My feet hit the ground and I ran to the locked door. I easily picked the lock and ran in. I ran into a long corridor. Laser beams wandered around the hallway. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead. I jumped, flipped, dodged, ducked, and slid in between the lasers until I got to a giant locked door. I looked out for angry Lucians as I hacked into the door’s security system. When I was finished, the door slid open. I ran into the vault. I skimmed the shelves and then I saw it. A potted plant. A clover to be exact. I smiled and grabbed the four leafed plant and dropped an emerald in its place. I had just stolen one of the Lucian's most protected clues. Hale Previously: Africa Things proved interesting back in Africa. But thanks to my little Tomas traitor buddy, Jake, had given me exactly what I had needed. A lead. He had said there was a Clue hidden in Fort Knox. It was a fortress, filled with lasers, armed guards, and attack dogs so vicious they would make pro wrestlers cry. So, naturally, that was where I was heading. I crept up to it under the shade of night. Scaling the wall proved to be the easiest, but it was no cakewalk climbing up the steel walls. I dodged laser beams and ran towards the giant safe, and with some TNT, I blew the door to high security heaven. It swung open, and I peered inside. Gold. That couldn't be the clue, I had found it in Japan before the clue hunt. But it had to be. Didn't it? I decided to check a few more, just to be safe. I had 3 sticks of TNT left. Two more explosions yielded only gold. But the fourth and last door held a treasure far greater. A single plant grew from a brown pot. C''lover.'' This is what I had came here for. But the battle was only half over. But it was the easier half. A handheld diamond-blade saw cut through the walls, and I was home free. But I needed a lead. So, one flash drive intert in a suspiciously empty Lucian intelligence database room, I jumped out the hole in the steel wall. And, of course, all the Lucians were out there, waiting for me. They were armed with every weapon made of metal that fired projectiles known to man. And dogs. Don't forget the dogs. I silently thanked Devin Cooper, then pulled a piece of metal out of my backpack. Unfolded, it was a rocketboard, which was over the Lucians' heads. Literally. As soon as I was safe, I plugged my flash drive into my laptop. Looks like some paranoid Lucian had deleted all the old files. But the one thing I could use was a report from Ian and Natalie Kabra. Sayonara, Bluegrass State. Hello, Lake Tash. Next: Lake Tash Category:Clue-Hunting Places